1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and system for detecting leakage of a liquid. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a low-cost, portable water sensor that can be positioned on the floor to detect water leaking from a water tank, appliance, or plumbing fixture, and to detect water that has accumulated on the floor.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of leak detection devices, including electrical and mechanical devices, are known in the art. Such devices are often used to detect leakage of water or other fluids from water tanks, appliances, sinks, plumbing fixtures, and the like so that leaks can be identified and corrected before flooding and substantial property damage occurs. Conventional leak-detection devices include conductive members integrated into flooring materials, as well as portable systems incorporating various electronic devices. Such conventional devices generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, these devices are not able to detect the presence of a liquid both above and below the device. There remains a need in the art for a simple, inexpensive, and portable leak sensor that can detect leaks on a floor as well as leaks from appliances under which the sensor is placed. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.